role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
Banila
Banila (バニラ Banira) is an ancient fire beast and a RP character used by Gallibon the Destroyer. Personality Banila is an easily irritated and disturbed monster; and often attacks on impulse, mainly because he does not like to be disturbed. While not possessing too many special traits; what little he has he will use to the fullest and is a great physical fighter. History Debut: Agent Paras Part 1: Behemoth Battle Banila first appeared in Shanghai when he was disturbed by Zilla Jr.'s, Emperor Molerat's, Mothra Taro's and Neo Titanosaurus's fight and joined in on the brawl. Banila attacked Neo Titanosaurus from behind and charged at him, breathing fire at Neo Titanosaurus. Neo Titanosaurus then slashed at Banila's face and then kangaroo kicked Banila back to a building. Banila got back up, and blasted a stream of flames at Neo Titanosaurus like a flamethrower. Neo Titanosaurus then used his tail and created some strong winds to weaken the flames. Banila tried to continue to torch Neo Titanosaurus, but the winds caught up to him; he tries to hold his ground as best as he could. As Neo Titanosaurus saw Banila backing down, he threw his machete at Banila's neck; Banila roared in agony and staggered back. Banila then lashed his tail against Neo Titanosaurus in retaliation. Banila then breathed fire at Neo Titanosaurus again but in closer range; Neo Titanosaurus blocked it with his arms, with the arms absorbing the entire damage. Banila then charged at Neo Titanosaurus like a bull, Neo Titanosaurus managed to jump above him in time, dodging the attack and then picking up his bow. Banila kicked a building at Neo Titanosaurus, to which Neo Titanosaurus destroyed the building with a kick but stills received damage; he then fired a poison-engulfed arrow at Banila's eye, causing Banila to stagger back and roar in agony. Banila then blasted another stream of fire at Neo Titanosaurus; Neo Titanosaurus turned back immediately and created more gusts of winds. Banila was then sent crashing against a few buildings by the gusts of wind. Neo Titanosaurus then slashed his machete repeatedly against Banila. Upon the arrival of Harpy Gyaos and repeatedly getting slashed, Banila then turned around and burrowed away, retreating from the fight. Strike the New Warrior of Light Banila appeared in the RP where he was the first of the three kaiju (him, Gokinezula and Zoa Muruchi) to rise up and attack a Japanese city. Soon during his rampage, Ultraman Geed appeared and then did combat against Banila. Geed didn't have much of a problem with dealing with Banila, however Banila started up his flames bad. Before Banila could do much more damage, a Gloker then came in and captured him, along with the other two kaiju. This left Geed having to deal with the Gloker instead. The Gloker vs. Monster Islands: Great Kaiju Purge During the destruction of the Gloker Mother, Banila was freed along with the other captured kaiju, then fleeing for his freedom. Abilities * Flames: Banila can fire a stream of flames from his mouth. Trivia * Banila was one of few monsters that Ultraman did not fight. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Male Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Kaiju Category:Bestial Kaiju Category:Dinosaurs Category:Reptilian Kaiju Category:Average Intelligence Category:Neutral Evil Category:Tokusatsu Category:Tokusatsu Character Category:Tokusatsu Villains Category:Minor Villains Category:TV Show Character Category:Prehistoric Category:Characters (Gallibon the Destroyer)